


i'm the same as anybody else

by lynn_jpg



Series: soudam week 2020 [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst, BNHA Universe, Coffee, Crying, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Overworking, Soudam Week, Soudam Week 2020, song lyrics as title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24524236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynn_jpg/pseuds/lynn_jpg
Summary: kazuichi wasn't cut out for hero work, but he could still prove himself useful.
Relationships: Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Series: soudam week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769203
Comments: 11
Kudos: 102





	i'm the same as anybody else

**Author's Note:**

> give it up for day three of soudam week!
> 
> anywho, lots of angst in this one! it's also set a bnha-style universe, but you don't need to know what that is to understand this! quirks are just another way of saying superpowers. hope you enjoy!
> 
> song title is from 'hero' from ghost quartet

**I'M THE SAME AS ANYBODY ELSE**

**[ heroes/villains ]**

Kazuichi Souda had never really wanted to be a hero. To begin with, he knew he wasn't cut out for that kind of work. He was too awkward and uncoordinated, and his poor eyesight probably wouldn't help on the field (there was only so much contacts could do, besides, what if one fell out?). He'd probably make a fool of himself. 

Secondly, he definitely wasn't brave. He knew that for a fact. He could try and put on a intimidating appearance with sharp teeth and pink hair all he wanted, but it wouldn't change the fact that he was a coward. A disguise could not change someone's personality no matter how good it was. 

And lastly, he didn't believe his quirk was cut out for it. It wasn't flashy like other people's, and it certainly wasn't the strongest. He didn't see how it could help anyone. 

He just wasn't cut out for hero work. 

So he turned to the next best thing: hero support. Kazuichi definitely had a knack for all things mechanical - hell, he could disassemble a car and then reassemble when he was a preteen. Anything of that nature came easy to him, and hero support was no different. 

If he couldn't  _ be  _ a hero, he could certainly help them. It was fun chatting with soon-to-be heroes and designing their support gear. He could examine their quirks and see what made them tick. Hell, it was practically like disecting the very essence of quirks themselves. It was fun being in the support course, and he was only made happier because he was  _ good  _ at what he was doing. 

Kazuichi had definitely made himself a reputation in Hope's Peak. His work and support items were some of the best out there, even surpassing the works of professionals. Everyone at Hope's Peak was trying to get him for assistance, and he already had a few offers lined up for himself when he graduated. 

Yes, Hope's Peak was a good fit for him, and he wouldn't ask for anything more. 

* * *

"I think you'll like him!" The exchange student beamed at her friend, clasping her hands together in joy. "He's quite talented! And his work is practically renowned all over the country!"

"I am not doubting his abilities, dark one. I am certain he is very adept in his field. I am just wondering as to why you insisted I accompany you to his realm."

She shrugged, a small smile on his face. "He might be able to assist you in some way! I just thought you might want to see him in action. Besides, I need to pick up something from him!"

The two friends entered the support lab and admittedly, it was not what the Great Gundham Tanaka expected. Instead of being neat and organized like most of the other Hope's Peak facilities were, this place looked like it had been hit by a hurricane. Various parts were scattered here and there, something was certainly smoking, and were those nails spread across the floor? They headed further inside the room, careful to sidestep the debris littering the floor. 

In the back of the otherwise empty lab, a pink-haired male sat at a table, sleeping. Some unfinished product was still in his hands, various tools scattered around him. Gundham went to ask if they should leave, but his companion spoke up before he could even utter a word. 

"Oh, Kazuichi! You have guests!" Sonia Nevermind exclaimed rather loudly, clapping her hands together. 

The boy awoke with a jump, eyes snapping open in a panic. He relaxed upon realizing who it was, slouching in his chair. "Ah, Miss Sonia!" He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "Sorry, guess I didn't see you there…You've brought a guest!"

"You can address me as Gundham Tanaka, mortal! Tamer of Beasts!" He posed and Kazuichi looked at him incredulously before taking a slow blink. 

"I - uh - Kazuichi Souda!" He stuck out a hand to shake. "Just a support course student-" his eyes went wide for a minute, "-and shit! I've gotta get back to work!"

He pushed back in his rolling chair, rushing around the lab. He began to invest himself in tinkering, almost forgetting about his company. Muttering, he continued his work. "Jeez, can't believe I fucking fell asleep again." He paused to rub a hand over his face before hurriedly fixing something. "Ah, Sonia, what are ya in here for again?" His eyes never left his work, and he sped around the workshop. 

"I do believe you were making adjustments on my suit-"

Kazuichi snapped his fingers, abruptly getting out of his seat. He hurried across the room, filtering through a pile of clothing. "Nevermind, Nevermind, Nevermind… aha! Here it is! More breathable fabric, tighter fit, and braces!"

He practically threw the bag containing her suit at her before returning to his work. Gundham didn't miss the exasperated expression on his face and the tired bags under his eyes. His face scrunched up in concern for the male. He was running himself ragged. 

"Wrench, wrench, where's my wrench?" He muttered before shooting a hand up in the air. Suddenly, a flying metal object whizzed passed Sonia and Gundham, nearly hitting them in the back of the heads. It landed neatly in the palm of Kazuichi's hand, and he didn't even bat an eye, quickly putting the tool to work. 

"His quirk allows him to manipulate and move metal objects," Sonia explained to Gundham. "I really appreciate your help, Kazuichi! I've needed help with my suit for quite some time now, but none of those other support students really get the job done like you do! I've tried-"

Gundham zoned out, watching Kazuichi try to listen to the conversation while continuing his work. The boy looked exhausted, nervous eyes darting up and down every couple of seconds to make it appear like he was listening. He felt sorry for the pink-haired male. 

Placing a hand on Sonia's shoulder, he interrupted her conversation. "Sorry to interrupt, Dark Princess, but I do believe the mortal has work to finish, and we are merely distracting him with our presence. I suggest we leave so that he may be able to work in peace."

They said their goodbyes, and Gundham rushed Sonia out of the room. However, he did not miss the relieved smile upon Kazuichi's face. 

* * *

"You didn't really have to do this, man."

Kazuichi rubbed a hand over his face, accepting the cup of coffee he'd been brought with a tired grin. "Seriously, it's not necessary… Not that I'm complaining or anythin'! It's just really thoughtful of ya!"

Gundham shrugged, small smile playing on his lips. "It really wasn't a problem, mortal. I thought you could use the gift. You're exhausting yourself with the amount of work you accept. A bit of caffeine would not hurt, hmm?"

The pink-haired male took a sip, pulling back with a toothy grin. "Nah, I guess not."

It had become a routine; Gundham would stop by some afternoons after classes, delivering a cup of coffee to the male. They'd sit and make polite conversation, Gundham doing his best to keep the poor boy company. He could see he was overworking himself, accepting too many offers to help students with support gear. He hardly had anytime for himself. He was pretty sure the pink-haired male didn't even sleep some nights. 

It was taking a toll on him, especially as time went past. By the time they were in third year, Kazuichi was running himself ragged. Heavy bags collected under his eyes, and his wild hair became even unrulier - he hardly had the time to take care of it. He'd even taken to wearing his red-frammed glasses instead of putting his contacts in. He'd fall asleep at the oddest moments, in the most curious places until someone came along to wake him up. There was hardly ever a time Gundham saw him  _ outside  _ the lab. He was always working, tinkering with something. 

He was going to break soon - Gundham could tell. If not now, then eventually. He had so much pressure on his shoulders, made so many promises to the upcoming heroes. It'd get too much eventually, and if you asked Gundham, it already had. 

The hero sighed as his eyes landed on Kazuichi, who was currently slumped over a desk, snoring away. A screwdriver was lying in one hand while the other remain clenched in a fist on the table. Gundham approached the male, lightly shaking him to get him to wake up. 

Kazuichi shot up, eyes wide in a panic. Various tools flew into the air, aiming themselves at the hero. Upon realizing who it was, Kazuichi let out a sigh of relief, various instruments dropping to the floor. He rubbed a callused hand over his face, giving a weak smile. 

"Sorry, man," he laughed weakly, covering his face with his hands. "Just…  _ stressed _ , I guess."

Gundham took a seat across from him, passing the boy a coffee. He understood his woe. Graduation was coming up in the next week. The teachers were slamming them with exams and homework, doing their best to prepare them before they sent them off. With Kazuichi being a third-year, everyone wanted to get a last tune-up from the male before he left Hope's Peak for good. He was practically swamped with work. 

"You're overworking yourself again," Gundham murmured, taking one of the boy's hands and rubbing circles into the back of it with his thumb. "You're going to end up having a stroke before you even get the the chance to graduate."

Kazuichi snorted, using his free hand to rest his head in. "And when I faint while walking across the stage, you'll be there to revive me?"

"Obviously."

The pink-haired male laughed. It was nice hearing his genuine laughter. He hardly had time for fun anymore. That laugh became a thing of memory, but Gundham was always trying to elicit one out of him. Kazuichi closed his eyes and hummed, letting Gundham take his stress away. 

"Come now, mortal, don't go entering the land of slumber, you have company," Gundham jested. Kazuichi weakly opened his eyes, staring at Gundham with a lazy grin. "I think I have discovered your problem, mortal. You are incapable of saying no."

"If I did, I'd disappoint so many people," Kazuichi murmured sadly. 

"Never me."

He hummed in agreement. "Never you."

* * *

Time flew by and graduation passed. They said goodbye to that hell that called itself Hope's Peak and hello to the world of heroics. They took their first big steps into the real world. It was time to grow up. 

While many had assumed Gundham and Kazuichi would stick together after graduation, the entire opposite was true. It wasn't like Gundham wanted to split apart…Kazuichi just…  _ vanished _ . 

The once-renown male was nowhere to be found. After graduation, he just disappeared off the face of the Earth. Phone calls were left unanswered, text messages were left unread. He was just  _ gone.  _

_ "What a shame,"  _ the media had said. 

_ "He had so much potential." _

_ "He could've been useful." _

_ "What a  _ **_disappointment_ ** _. " _

It infuriated Gundham. How dare they say such things when no one was even looking. He was just another missing child flyer dancing around a busy street. But Gundham knew - he  _ always  _ knew. He wouldn't just vanish off the face of the Earth like that. He had so many job offers lined up. He was so excited. He wouldn't just leave…. He wouldn't just leave  _ him _ . 

More time passed, and Gundham established himself in the ranks. He was nearing the number ten spot now, impressive for a newcomer, but out of the spotlight enough so he didn't have the pressure of being number one. 

He'd taken a mission. Little to work with, and there were practically no leads. People were just going  _ missing _ , loved ones found dead in their own homes. Gundham swallowed. Maybe Kazuichi was one of that taken. He shook his head at the thoughts.  _ Don't get your hopes up.  _

His leads had led him here: some dirty, dimly-lit alleyway. He sighed, looking around. Maybe it was a dead-end. Maybe his efforts were futile.

"Why did it have to be you?"

He lifted his head, eyes going wide in shock. A figure had appeared in the alleyway, standing across from him. They adorned a black jumpsuit, safety goggles perched atop a head of unruly pink hair. 

"Kazuichi-" Gundham felt his breath hitch. "You're - You're alive-" His blood ran cold. " _ You're with the Remnants _ ."

The other boy's expression held nothing but sorrow. Without warning, Gundham was pinned to the wall by a large sheet of metal. Well, Kazuichi had certainly been working on his quirk. Gundham tried to move but to no avail. He was trapped, unable to use his quirk. 

"Hi, Gundham." Kazuichi smiled sadly, slowing approaching the male. His eyes wandered to the scar adorning Gundham's face - it hadn't been there when they graduated - and his features morphed into concern. 

"Why?" Gundham couldn't help the question that escaped his lips. His features softened, looking at the male. "How could you?"

"She thought I was useful." Kazuichi's voice sounded hoarse, like he was trying not to cry. "She treated me like I was human, and not some fucking machine… I'm still… I'm still a  _ person _ , Gundham." His voice wavered, and he looked off to the side, blinking away his tears. 

"I don't wanna be a slave to the machine. This society's so fucked - you're only useful if you have a good quirk. They didn't want me. They didn't want me, and  _ she did _ ."

A hand came to rub at his face, and he looked back at the hero. The eyebags were still there, Gundham noticed, only they seemed darker and heavier than before. 

He broke, Gundham decided. Kazuichi broke, and he wasn't there to pick up the pieces. 

The pink-haired male sniffed, looking down at his shoes like he was afraid of Gundham's gaze. "The others went willingly, ya know," he said quietly. "They wanted revenge on a society that wronged them. I do too."

"You're going to have to kill me, huh?" Gundham deduced sadly. Kazuichi bit his lip and nodded. 

"You're disappointed," Kazuichi said quietly, rubbing at his eye. 

Gundham gave a weak smile. "Not at you. Never you."

Kazuichi approached him, pressing their foreheads together with a sob. He intertwined their fingers, giving a shaky exhale. Gundham smiled sadly, tears running down his face. 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry-" Kazuichi chanted. Gundham held his breath. 

A stake of metal drove through him. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed! feel free to talk to me on tumblr (abby-lynn-xx). kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
